theadventuresofpussinbootsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Rugg
Paul Kevin Rugg (born October 21, 1960) is an American screenwriter, producer, voice actor, and puppeteer. He Portrays Artephius in The Adventures of Puss in Boots. Biography Rugg has worked extensively in the field of animation. His list of credits include writing for, co-producing, and playing the voices of several cartoon characters, first being credited as "Mr. Director" (a Jerry Lewis-esque character) from Steven Spielberg Presents Animaniacs. Afterwards, he voiced the title character in Steven Spielberg Presents Freakazoid and the Histeria portrayal of Nostradamus, as well as the main recurring villain, the Dark Lord Chuckles The Silly Piggy in the Disney series Dave the Barbarian. Recently, he has provided the voice of Barbra for Cartoon Network's Secret Mountain Fort Awesome. Rugg also appeared live as the eccentric character "Manny" in the ABC Kids short Manny the Uncanny. Rugg created and directed The Sam Plenty Cavalcade of Action Show Plus Singing with Mitch Schauer, on behalf of The Jim Henson Company. He also played the voice of Principal Rotwood in the Disney Channel Original series American Dragon Jake Long. Rugg was once—along with Adam Carolla and John P. McCann (his co-producer on Freakazoid)—an improvisational actor at the Acme Comedy Theatre in Los Angeles, where he created the character Manny the Uncanny. Rugg was recruited to the Warner Brothers Television Animation team headed up by Jean MacCurdy and Tom Ruegger and was a key contributor to their various series in the 1990s. Rugg recently moderated a panel about some of the classic series produced during this time at Comic-Con in 2008. (Participants included Paul Dini, Jean MacCurdy, John P. McCann, and Andrea Romano). Paul Rugg later worked with Brian Henson when he took up puppeteer work for Puppet Up and other projects of the Jim Henson Company under its "Henson Alternative" banner. In 2010, Paul Rugg, along with Tom Ruegger, Sherri Stoner, Nathan Ruegger and John P. McCann appeared in The Nostalgia Critic's Animaniacs Tribute and was interviewed by The Critic. Rugg has been nominated for several Emmys, and has received three. He lives up the coast from Los Angeles with his wife and daughter. Filmography Television * American Dragon: Jake Long – Professor Rotwood * Animaniacs – Mr. Director, Clown, Additional Voices * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command – Cosmo, Ed the Courier * Dave the Barbarian – The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy * DreamWorks Dragons – Savage * Freakazoid – Freakazoid, Paul Harvey * Histeria – Nostradamus, Charles Darwin, Eli Whitney, Merriwether Lewis, Montezuma, Qinshihuangdi, Sergei Eisenstein * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness – Master Yao * Pig Goat Banana Cricket – Cricket * Pinky and the Brain – Sultana Sultana * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated – Dr. Portio * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome – Gweelok * The 7D – Lord Starchbottom * The Adventures of Puss in Boots – Artephius * Toonsylvania – Seth Tuber's Mother * The Modifyers – Baron Vain, Katz * Meddlen Meadows – Bacculas * My Science Fiction Project – Manlor Wagner, Chancellor Maniac Film * The Ant Bully – Ant #5 * The Country Bears – TV Reporter * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright – Steve Trilby * Wakko's Wish – Mr. Director Video games * EverQuest II – Calig Shauwls, Captain Ganwail, Dailin Blainin, Drammer Quickblade, Haunt of Solusek Mines, Lord Fannos Stormhelm * Hitman: Blood Money – Additional Voices * Xiaolin Showdown – Dojo Kanojo Cho Webisodes * Alt/Reality – Various * Puppet for President – Marvin E. Quasniki * Simian Undercover Detective Squad – Captain Marion Futz Miscellaneous * Puppet Up! – Himself, Various * Nostalgia Critic – Himself External Links # Paul Rugg's Blog http://froynlaven.blogspot.ca/ # Paul Rugg https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0749406/ on IMDb Category:Male Cast Category:Cast Category:Voice Actor Category:Real Life Category:People Category:Males Category:Artephius